60 Seconds
by Aya Rose
Summary: 60 seconds in someone's head. Assumptions are made. Contains both Hetero and Homosexuality. Completed, no more, Fin.
1. Hopeless? Travis

I don't own Hamtaro either. ^.^  
  
Poor me, I don't own much of anything really.  
  
~oOo~  
  
I can't tell mom.  
  
She's just going to look at me with 'those' eyes. The ones that say "I'm sorry dear, but it's just a fact of life. It happens to everyone sometimes."  
  
Valentine's Day is coming up. And all I can do is hope for a gift.  
  
It won't happen. It never will.  
  
I think I might love her. I know I like her alot.  
  
But she's already in love with some one else. Some one who treats her better then I could.  
  
Of course I know she is in love. I'm not stupid. It's in everything that she says and does.  
  
She's my friend, but her one true love always comes first. They never really spend anytime apart. And she's always getting gifts. Almost daily, little declarations of love. How could she possibly say no. It's amazing that no one else class has noticed yet.  
  
One day, I'm going to slip, and just end up shouting, "Laura! I love you!" in front of everyone. That's going to be so embarrassing.  
  
But then she's going to pull me aside, and give me the 'lets still just be friends' speech. I just know it. But I still have hope, and one day I'll be able to take a special place in her heart.  
  
"Come on Travis, just kick the ball already!" Kanna yells at me. What's her problem, does she want to show off for her girlfriend? Well, I can't just stand by and let that happen.  
  
It'd be impolite to fold so easily to a rival.  
  
~  
  
You know, I don't even understand this myself. ^.^ Just a weird concept into why Laura would be having so much trouble with Travis. Flames will be used to create sequels. 


	2. Understanding is Good? Kanna

Well Fuck.  
  
Just how could this day be any worse?  
  
It was normal when I woke up. Breakfast was okay. And the first half of lunch wasn't too bad either.  
  
Then he showed up. It was just me and the girls eating lunch when he came up to the tree we were under. Asking if he could speak to Laura for a second. Alone.  
  
I recognized her blushing, and even pushed her into going with him. I didn't know why my chest hurt at the time. Actually, I still wish I didn't know why. Everything was so much easier before I understood what was going on.  
  
I should have known though. Kylie had been hinting it to me for the past few months and I never figured it out. It does explain why Travis has been such a jerk to me since Valentine's Day. It explains why it's so weird to watch her hug him and smile like that. It's because she'll never think of me that way.  
  
I thought that people weren't suppose to have revelations like that until at least high school. It's one thing to have a crush on a movie star, or a cute boy at my age. But I'm pretty sure that I'm not suppose to feel this way about my best friend at all. Especially if she's a girl.  
  
The rest of the day was spent trying to figure out what's wrong with me. I really didn't have crushes on anyone before this. It might have just been a mistake on my part. I might be mistaking friendship for something else.  
  
Of course, I'm not attracted to guys. The more I think about it, the more obvious it becomes. And I'm not really attracted to girls either. Though sometimes I find myself comparing them to Laura. But I've been comparing everything to Laura lately. Either way I've been thinking about her way to much for it to be 'just' friendship.  
  
The entire afternoon I was probably lost in thought. Even June asked if there was something wrong with me, and she overlooks everything most of the time.  
  
When I got home, I asked my mother what she thought.  
  
And she told me to forget about it. Not to bring it up in front of my father. Like that was going to work. Like it's some switch I can turn on and off on a whim.  
  
I made it through dinner without bringing it up, but Mom was ignoring my glaring at her the entire time.  
  
So diary, what do you think?  
  
---  
  
Still do not own Hamtaro. Curses. Rated R because of a curse word, and I don't like exposing people to concepts they won't like unless they're looking for it.  
  
Assumptions are wonderful things. It is the writer's job to assume that you are assuming things, and smash those assumptions against the nearest wall. 


	3. End? Laura

I don't remember falling in love with her.  
  
My Father always said love hits you suddenly. That you can't ignore it when it arrives. It's like a bullet train, coming out of nowhere and slamming into you head on. But Mom would just smile and nod her head when he would explain things like that to me.  
  
My mother would always tell me that love couldn't be forced on you, or taken from you. She would spend time some nights explaining that while sometimes love does hit you fast, it also can also just sneak in, becoming a part of your life. Surprising you without even letting you know it was around or how it got there.  
  
Travis asked Laura out today. Nothing I could have done would have stopped that.  
  
I wasn't really surprised. I should have been expecting it, but I really wasn't. Travis is the cutest boy in class. She does have a really obvious crush on him too. Of course he should want to go out with her, and vice versa.  
  
Kylie looked a little surprised at the event. She wasn't close enough to hear the entire conversation, but I think she figured out what was going on very quickly. She's much sharper then people give her credit for you know...  
  
I pick up the phone, and start calling Travis. I don't know what I'm going to say, but I have to say something.  
  
"Hey! Travis, how are you?" I nod at the phone a few times, listening to him speak. He's really excited, it's actually a little infectious. That's why people like him, when he's happy, everyone is happy. "Yeah about this weekend... I can't go out with you. I'm sorry..." I'm sure there's more conversation, but my voice handles it on auto pilot, trying to politely let him down as another part of my brain wanders off.  
  
Everybody knew Laura had a huge crush on Travis. I knew I had a huge crush on Travis. I still do. But the look on Kanna's face when he asked to speak to me was just so...  
  
It's was like she wanted to scream and cry and hit things all at once, until she didn't have to think or feel any more. But she had thrown up a weak smile, just for me, just so I wouldn't feel bad. Like she was physically hurt, just by me walking away or growing up and getting a boyfriend, but she didn't want me to feel bad for any of it. Like she was willing to drop everything, just so I'd be happy.  
  
June said once that the people you like and the people you love aren't always the same people. That you can fall deeply in love with someone, and at the exact same time be looking for someone you'd like to fall in love with.  
  
I really do like Travis, he's nice, and cute and pretty much perfect. There really is no better boyfriend material on the planet. All in all he's everything I would look for in a person to love, man or woman.  
  
But I love Kanna.  
  
---  
  
End!  
  
Me no own Hamtaro? That unpossible.  
  
And so ends a one shot made 3 ways. Objective: Write a story that seems like it's from Kana's point of view. I dunno. How'd I do?  
  
Other relationships contained with in: Kylie/June: Kylie opens her mouth a bit too often for her own good, June tries to let people do what they want and learn from their own mistakes. They may just be friends, but... Kana's Mom: Kana's mom is in denial of most of her relationships. If she's not thinking about it, she doesn't have to worry about it. She loves her husband, but... Laura's Mom: Laura's Mom loves lots of people, for different reasons. She loves her husband because he's fun and goofy, and pretty much helpless without her. Any relationships/fantasies on the side are just as normal, but have no barring on her feelings towards her husband or her marriage. All exist in her mind without major issue, except possibly schedualling. 


End file.
